Zonnepels' fanfiction/ Een sprong in het duister
Hoofdstuk 1 Een schim hield Zonnekit tegen de grond gedrukt. Vechtend om lucht keek Zonnekit in de angstaanjagende moordzuchtige blauwe ogen, gaat het me doden? Toen hoorde ze opeens de speelse stem van haar zusje: 'Zonnekit! Hey Zonnekit!' Het was maar een nachtmerrie. Ze had het kunnen weten, het is toch altijd dezelfde, angstaanjagende droom, altijd maar dezelfde moordzuchtige ogen. Ze huiverde, komt er dan nooit een einde aan die nachtmerries? Weer hoorde ze haar naam: 'Zonnekit! Zonnekit word wakker!' 'Schaduwkit ik ben wakker,' antwoordde Zonnekit. Ze deed haar ogen open en zag de vrolijke, ambergele, ogen van Schaduwkit. 'mooi zo. Oh ja Goudster heeft een vergadering bijeen geroepen,' voegde ze er snel aan toe 'hopelijk worden we leerlingen!' Dat kan nog niet! we zijn pas net vijf manen oud. Toen hoorde ze haar moeder, Nachtbloem: 'Kom nou maar.' Schaduwkit rende met grote sprongen naar de openplek. 'Hé wacht op mij!' is die droom een voorspelling? Of is het maar een nachtmerrie? '' Ze ging naast haar zusje zitten. 'Zoals jullie weten zijn er weer volop tweebenen in ons territorium...' Goudster kon zijn zin niet af maken of Zonnekit hoorde Konijnstaart al: 'Ja dus? Verwacht je van ons dat we in ons kamp blijven tot ze weg zijn?' ''meen je dit? Weet hij wel dat hij het tegen zijn leider heeft? ''Goudsters haren stonden overeind: 'jij word ook met de dag brutaler!' Daar zat wel een waarheid in, sinds zijn krijgersceremonie werd hij steeds brutaler, gisteren had hij Goudster uitgemaakt voor "slechte leider" omdat hij in een gevecht ,met een hond, een leven was verloren. 'Als ik een krijger ben en een leerling krijg dan laat ik mijn leerling alle oudste op teken controleren behalve hem''!' fluisterde Schaduwkit. '' Dan ben je geen haar beter.'' Dacht Zonnekit'', maar zo ben je gewoon.'' Goudsters haren gingen weer liggen:' Laten we verder gaan. Sneeuwpoot, Vlekpoot, en Slangpoot kom naar de hoogesteen.' wij worden dus geen leerlingen, precies zoals ik al dacht. ''Toen zag Zonnekit de leerlingmedicijnkat Vogelpoot. ''Kan ze me helpen een antwoord op mijn nachtmerries te vinden? 'Hoofdstuk 2' Oh geloof me Zonnekit dat is gewoon een doodnormale nachtmerrie,' zei Vogelpoot nadat Zonnekit over haar nachtmerrie had verteld. 'Wil je wat papaverzaadjes? ik had een nachtmerrie geen pijn 'nee dat hoeft niet hoor.' ze rende naar haar zusje die bij de hoop verse prooi zat. 'Hier deze is voor jou,' zei Schaduwkit:' wat zat je daar bij Vogelpoot te doen?' Schaduwkit zat duidelijk op antwoord te wachten. 'Ik ehu...ik vroeg hoe lang het nog duurt voor we leerlingen worden,' loog Zonnekit. 'Oh kom op ik zie dat je liegt.' snoof Schaduwkit vossenstrond 'Jullie twee naar de kraamkamer, de zon gaat onder.' het was Nachtbloem yes! Nu hoef ik de waarheid niet te vertellen. ''Zodra Zonnekit haar nest aanraakte viel ze in slaap. Ze werd wakker na een rustige nacht ''eindelijk geen nachtmerrie. ''Toen kwam Goudster opeens de kraamkamer binnen. Nachtbloem keek verast op:' Goudster is er iets?' heel even was het stil tot Goudster antwoordde:' Ja, Zonnekit wil je even met mee komen?' 'Oh het gaat ''daar over niet waar?' zei Nachtbloem alsof ze allang wist wat er ging gebeuren:' Ja het gaat daar over inderdaad, mag ik haar nu meenemen?' voegde hij er snel en geïrriteerd aan toe. waar over? ''Dacht Zonnekit 'Zonnekit wil je ''nu ''met me mee komen!' Goudster was duidelijk zijn geduld aan het verliezen, Zonnekit wou maar al te graag weten wat er aan de hand was:' Natuurlijk ga ik mee!' op dat moment kwam Schaduwkit de kraamkamer binnen, ze liet de muis vallen en zei:' heb ik iets gemist?' 'Ja je word ''krijger,' terwijl Zonnekit dat zei leek Schaduwkit niet op haar krijgersceremeonie te kunnen wachten:' Echt!?' meen je dit? Wat een muizenbrein. '''Nee nep.' 'Hoofdstuk 3' 'Goudster je weet toch dat kittens nie...' Goudster deed zijn staart voor Zonnekits mond zodat ze niet meer kon spreken. 'Wil je stil zijn?' fluisterde Goudster. Zonnekit begreep er niks van. Goudster en Nachtbloem hadden ruzie gemaakt, omdat Goudster Zonnekit iets wou vertellen. Ze vond 't maar niks. ''Geheimen bah, wat in SterrenClans naam heb je nou aan geheimen? Vroeg of laat komt toch iedereen erachter. Eenmaal aangekomen bij de boomgrot- het veiligste deel van het territorium- ging Goudster naast de boom zitten. 'Zonnekit.' hij zuchte. 'Ik moet ''je iets vertellen.' Goudster leek bedroefd, nog meer van streek voegde hij er aan toe. 'maar i-ik weet niet hoe.' de altijd zelfverzekerde glans in zijn ogen was verdwenen en zijn goud glanzende vacht was dof en onverzorgd. ''Hij lijkt wel een compleet andere kat. 'Goudster i-k wilde je niet van streek maken.' stamelde Zonnekit. Goudster keek op, maar zei niets. Toen keek hij Zonnekit recht in de ogen aan en begon te spreken. 'Zonnekit ik snap dat je het misschien niet zal begrijpen maar Nachtbloem is niet ''jouw moeder en Schaduwkit is niet jouw zus.' Zonnekit was in shock. 'H-hoe bedoel je?' vroeg ze. Oké Zonnekit was de enige van haar nest met een lichte kleur vacht, maar dat betekende toch niet meteen dat Nachtbloem haar moeder niet was? 'Wat je niet weet is dat ''ik ''je vader ben en Maanstorm jouw moeder is.' '''Hoofdstuk 4' (Wordt aan gewerkt)